jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arhiia Concordia
Known as Aria Concordia, her Galactic Basic name, for a long while, her past has been a mystery to many until now. She runs Arkanian Microtechnologies and rules over the planet Arkania with the Arkanian Dominion. Half Arkanian and half human, to the untrained eyes, her platinum hair and blue eyes appear to be that of a human, but this 25 year old holds more secrets than one would expect.. ---- Description: Hated by many and loved by more, Arhiia Fae Concordia is a brilliant young woman and skilled warrior, feared by many. Jedi both in action and heart, she is ranked as a Jedi Master in the Emerald Order and married to Jedi Grand Master Benye-Cali. She is part of the Concordia Family Tree and has an adopted son, Ty Concordia, whom she found on Arkania one day while supervising the upgrading of the home base security forces. Her Father is An Tiarna Dubh, High King of the Iron Fists and her Uncle remains to be Dace Concordia under the Sith mantle of Lord Iniquitous. Only recently has she found out that she has a cousin, Dason Concordia, and even more recently has she found her adopted sister Valcorii Concordia. She is a skilled martial artist and weapons master, a truly formidable opponent if there ever was one as she is easily able to adapt to any situation. Fearless and loyal as they come, she fights each day with as much honor and dignity as the last, having had to lose all in her life to gain so much more... ---- Her Holocron: A diamond-shaped holocron with an electrum stand flickers to life revealing a foot tall woman. Long platinum hair cascades down to her waist, her eyes shining with life as she bows before speaking.. "My name is Arhiia and this is my story...Born Arhiia Fae on the world of Arkania, I was an only child born into the Royal House of Concordia. My childhood was a joyous one filled with all the earthly delights a Princess could ask for. My parents, Rhyiianna Alderra Concordia, a native Arkanian and An Tiarna Dubh, a human, were happily married and raised me up until the age of 6. My Mother was an esteemed and well accomplished geneticist and cyberneticist, considered one of the best, she was not only this but also Queen of House Concordia and the Arkanian Dominion, but we'll get to the Dominion later. She was also the one who founded Arkanian Microtechnologies, a cybernetics and genetics lab that did off world catering to the Galaxy. My Father, a skilled warrior stood by her side and spent most of his time raising me, as King of House Concordia. He taught me not just as the only Princess of House Concordia, but also as his only daughter, the ways of the force, life, and how to survive. Because of him was I only able to overcome the next series of obstacles in my life." The holocron projected Arhiia pauses as her eyes appear to glisten, this was a tender subject she had never spoken to anyone of. Her history, her past, all was a secret until now.. "Now to the Arkanian Dominion. This was the running government on Arkania, a monarchy if you will. It consisted of all the family members of House Concordia which numbered in the hundreds and ran the planet smoothly only until there was an unheaval, a revolution. Things amongst the Houses were becoming more troublesome for my Mother seeing as they were becoming more and more competitive, wanting to overthrow the House of Concordia and what it embodied, the Dominion. The other Houses had sworn loyalty to the Concordians, despite the fact they had a long running feud because of my Mothers marriage to my Father, whom they considered an outsider. My Uncle, Dace, Prince of House Concordia, had to repeatedly step in between them to prevent a complete genocide of either of the Houses. Through him they survived as far as they did. One day he simply disappeared though, later found out to have been taken by the Jedi. It was on this day that there was a disagreement between the other Houses and the Concordia House that cost the Concordians everything, including their lives and their power as the Dominion, the ruling Monarchy. My Mother, the Queen, was brutally murdered one night as I hid under the bed, helpless, watching as she was struggling for her very life, the men of the opposing Houses yelling profanities of what they were going to do to her and how useless she was. My Father, the King, was out on a diplomatic mission to make peace with a new House that had popped up and was thus oblivious to the events taking place back in the Palace. As I laid under the bed cowering, my Mother's eyes met mine, silently pleading for me to stay hidden. To this day I have never forgotten the look of my Mother's eyes as the life slowly left them as she slumped down next to the bed right where I was.. My Father came home much later to find my Mother dead and myself desperately pleading for her to wake up. Realizing what had happened he grabbed me and we headed to the spaceport in Novania knowing all of the Concordians were either dead by now or soon to be due to this uprising amongst the Houses. Upon entering the spaceport we ran into some of the men from the other Houses and their bounty hunters. My Father shoved her off and urged me to run towards the nearest shuttle as he began to start fighting them off. I was the heir to the throne and if anything, needed to survive to ensure that we could return one day and retake what was rightfully ours. The last I saw of her Father for 14 years was him lying on the ground covered in blood, his hand outstretched towards me... Little did I know, but my Father had survived the encounter with the men and their hired help. He returned to the Palace and began his rule as a solitary King by slaying the people who killed his wife and my Mother. Unable to continue his rule, he left in contempt of the Emigre House, the ones who had secretly ordered the extermination, as they took over for him, the Concordia House was all but dead. With this done, he left the Dominion and went in search of his daughter, me. Unable to find me after many years, he settled down on Manaan and established Óglaigh na Iarndóideanna – Warriors of the Iron Fists." The Holocron projected Arhiia pauses again as she walks over and takes a seat on a stack of books.. "Now to what I did for those 14 years.. I had watched my Father fly many times, so I knew my way around the shuttle's controls, the shuttle I stole, but I had never plotted a course for hyperspace on my own. Just pressing buttons and not paying attention, I unknowingly plotted a course in which I would exit hyperspace near the Kathol Rift. My shuttle sat adrift in space for a couple days before it was found by a Sanhedrim ship. Little did I know, but this ship held the very thing that would change my life forever and shape me further into the young woman I would grow into. The ship was piloted by a group of Aing-Tii warriors that brought me back to their monestary. Without question, I was given food and a caregiver until one day I displayed to one of the Aing-Tii monks my mastery of the force. A little trick my Father had shown me. I actually levitated one of the Monks into the air because she was ignoring me. From that day forward, I was taken in and treated like one of their own as they trained me in the ways of the force as they saw it; not in terms of Jedi or Dark Jedi—of black and white, as it were—but more like a full-color rainbow. They also instilled in me that while all events in life were not necessarily predetermined, they were in a sense guided by the force or otherwise. One day as I was training, an Aing-Tii monk pulled me aside and led me into her homedwelling to show me something. I was puzzled at first and surprised by such a move, as I was never pulled aside by anyone but my teachers or caregiver. The Aing-Tii spoke to me through the force, telling me of a great many things that would come to pass because of me, my actions, and a great many things I needed to accomplish in my life. Taking my hand, the Aing-Tii flow walked me down my path to show me as proof of her words, because I was quite unbelieving of this all. As we walked through the folds of time, I saw the many victories and many losses I would suffer, most importantly I saw what I was put into existence for, my purpose. At the age of 20 one is never sure of themselves, so seeing all this at the time gave me some guidance, but I later thought it to be a burden since I knew when my life was going to end and what I needed to accomplish before that happened. Once back in the monestary I made my decision to take my leave, as I was of age and had the freedom to leave if I so wished. Knowing where my destiny would take me, I set out towards the ocean planet of Manaan. I found the refuge I sought amongst the native people there and was taken in at the age of 20. Mostly keeping to myself, I spent my days and nights training and thinking on what the Aing-Tii monk had shown me, the prophecy of my life and what was to come. Unaccepting of this at first, I spent my time ensuring those things that were to come to pass never happened until one day I wandered into the city and fate took me by the hand of a man named An Tiarna. I knew then at this point in time, there was no stopping my life from unfolding as I had seen it. Unfortunately as I had erased most of my memories from my childhood, I did not recognize this man as my Father, even though I knew I was destined to find him, nor did he recognize me as his daughter. Continuing my training, I was accepted into an organization called Óglaigh na Iarndóideanna – Warriors of the Iron Fists, one of the most feared factions in the Galaxy, drawing only members of devote loyalty. Óglaigh na Iarndóideanna became a true family to me. Finding neither the ideology of Sith nor Jedi fitting, they chose to define themselves strictly as Óglaigh na Iarndóideanna - Followers of The Black. I proved my loyalty over and over again to their leader, An Tiarna Dubh, and later on at the age of 22 I was selected as their Queen, personally acknowledged by An Tiarna himself. We grew closer as only warriors could, brought there by two halves of a rainbow gem that was causing a sickness within me. He was undoubtably affected by the very same thing, so I grew curious of this happening and had some scientists look into it. Finding this could only affect another with the same genetic pattern, it was then that we realized we were Father and Daughter. He did not recognize me due to my name change and how much I had grown and I did not recognize him because I had vowed to forget my pain. The day continued to grow even more joyous when my Mother's brother, Dace, revealed himself as well. Due to those events I also gained a Godfather, Lord Nihilus. We truly were a family brought together now, the only three remaining of the House Concordia. Years later I began my hunt for an equal in battle and someone to stand by my side as King. When out on a diplomatic mission for the Warriors of the Iron Fists, I was sent to Mandalore to meet with the leader of the Mandalorians. The treaty was signed between the two factions as the Mand'alor, Cassus Fett, came to Manaan to meet the rest of the Triumvirate of the Iron Fists. Once this was taken care of, as Queen of the Iron Fists I challenged him as Mand'alor to a cerimonial duel in honour of the newly forged alliance. The duel ended in a draw as we were nearly equal on the battlefield. Due to all these events we hit it off right away and regularly began seeing each other. After a while it appeared to us that our duties might keep us apart, but then things changed and Cassus proposed to me. After accepting, we were married a time later in a grand, elaborate cerimony held in the Temple of Shadows on Manaan. Months later our first son, Jaro Silas Fett was born. Next I continued my duties to Óglaigh na Iarndóideanna – Warriors of the Iron Fists as Princess as my Father led them as Ard Ri - High King. I went on to lead them to a few particularly important victories, most notably my final stand at Kashyyyk. You see, Kashyyyk was supposed to be my resting ground, the place where my life was supposed to end, or at least how I saw it 5 years ago when I flow walked with my Aing-Tii mentor. Apparently the Force works in mysterious ways. I shall tell you the story of Kashyyyk because I am sure there are many that have heard what they think is the story behind it all, but few who know the true story as it was.. My Father wanted a way to keep an eye on an up and rising tyrant named Feral Ragnos. Feral was the epitomy of evil and the darkside if I ever saw it and being a Sith at the time myself, this meant he was truly Sith-like in nature. The best way to keep an eye on someone who is your enemy is to stick a person on the inside, lucky me right?" Arhiia chuckles as she shakes her head then casually crosses one leg over the other.. "Anyways...One night my Father and Uncle came up with a brilliant plan apparently, so they called me home to Manaan to speak with them. Their brilliant plan was to kill me to show I had no more ties to the Iron Fists and my Father. Of course they didn't tell me this then so they would get a genuine reaction. In the end they had beaten me down so hard that I dropped to my knees in front of my Father who then proceeded to behead me. Unlucky for me, but my soul was trapped in a soul gem so I wandered the netherworld and the realm of the living, not feeling, nor thinking for about a month. An old friend of mine, Dearg, was lucky enough to catch my Uncle off guard and somehow steal my soul gem back. I remember that night clearly, it was stormy on the planet of Kashyyyk, the wildlife scattered from their normal routines as the darkside flooded the planet the moment I was released from that soul gem. The air hissed and shimmered with power as I entered the new clone, still thinking my family had disowned me for no reason, I was driven by my deep hatred for them. Ultimately this is what caused my marriage to Cassus to crumble as I was always away and consumed with the darkside, so dangerous that he feared for our son's life. During one of my outbursts I nearly killed him and myself then claimed to be tainted by an ancient Sith spirit, this just showed how far I had fallen and how gone I was. But back to my mission on Kashyyyk, I was there at first of my own free will, looking for some guidance considering how lost I was now that I had thought my whole family had disowned me and left me out in the dark alone, so I became the apprentice of Feral Ragnos. At this point my husband, at the time, left with my son because he saw me unfit to be a Mother, and I probably was then. Months later I was contacted by my Father, he told me the whole story and what I was to do. Being that I was consumed so fully by this darkness, I pushed him away at first before his idea of taking Feral down grew on me. I finally looked around and saw what I had become, saw that my husband and son left because they feared me and saw that Feral was the reason for my fall. Metophorically getting up and brushing myself off, I found the light on my own and reverted to my Aing-Tii teachings as I saw the Sith and The Black unfitting for who I had become. This is how I began my path in the Force. Making a secret trip to Manaan one night, my fleet was loaded up with baradium detonators in preparation of what was to come, this was the final event I had seen when I flow walked those many years ago. The next day was a glorious day and I spent it planting the final baradium detonators planetside before I was off to meditate for a full 12 hours. Accepting of this fate, I was more than happy to sacrifice myself to save the Galaxy from the rule of Feral, a true act of selflessness indeed. Later that night, the signal came in the form of an attack on Kashyyyk, the odds were in the favor of the Iron Fist attack forces as only a few of us were present to defend the planet. I began the countdown to my end as I ordered my forces to disperse themselves amongst the Kashyyyk defenses and defense fleets. The larger ships of my fleet went into the middle of the Kashyyyk forces and spiralled out to all my fighters on the outside, perfectly aligned to cause complete havoc. At this point I entered my own personal fighter and took off into the midst of the ticking time bombs that my ships had turned into, I was destined as Admiral of my forces to go down with them. Finally the time came and I hit the button for the fleet to deliver it's punch to the Kashyyyk forces and quickly, spiralling out, the ships exploded one by one, setting off a chain reaction. Suddenly my personal craft, a StealthX, was hit by another fighter and knocked out of range of the explosion, the shields were the only thing that had held my craft in one piece after it was hit. As I was knocked out of range, the explosion acted like a tidal wave and I rode it all the way to my Father's ship, the after effects causing everything to shudder. At this point I was confused, puzzled, and confounded as I had seen Kashyyyk as my resting ground because in order for me to cause the explosion I thought I needed to be within a certain parsec of the first detonator. Somehow the explosion happened the same time I pushed the button and the same time I was knocked out of range. So pushing those confused thoughts aside for the moment I entered the bridge of my Father's ship to celebrate as I began to set off the detonators that were planetside, area by area. First came the detonators that surrounded the Kashyyyk Academy, blowing it to dust, then came the detonators in the shadowlands, the beach, and all across the planet as I had painstakingly spent months planting them in a wide range of places when I went out every morning. This leveled the planet as the explosion of my fleet decimated the defenses, so fitting was the name I was given those many years ago by the Aing-Tii monks, the Harbinger of Justice..." Arhiia takes a deep breath after recounting this tale, this tale that was supposed to end with her demise and cause her to become one with the Force. Somehow she still couldn't believe she was here to this day after all that.. "Even though I had redeemed myself, it still was not enough in the eyes of Cassus for him to return with our son Jaro. I had hurt him beyond all feeling of pain and probably didn't deserve him back anyways, but I did deserve a second chance, that which I got from my family. I returned to the Iron Fists victoriously as their new Taoiseach Catha - Battle Chieftan and began serving them once more. The months went by and I still had no word from Cassus, then I felt a calling beyond the Outer Rim, in The Colonies. Following this calling, I was led to my homeworld of Arkania only to return to find my people starved and on the edge of life, the cities pretty much decimated and the culture all but gone. This was caused by the House of Emigre, those that had taken over after my Father had left. He thought he left the planet in good hands, but we soon came to find out they were the ones who had ordered the extermination of my Family. In a rage not long seen, as I was trying to tread the path of the light, I returned to Arkania and took back what was rightfully mine after the death of my Mother. Newly crowned Queen of Arkania, I returned the people and the planet to it's once former glory again. Upon my return however, I was served divorce papers by my husband. Reluctantly I signed them as well as a paper that gave him full custody of our son. As much as I didn't want to do this, I figured they at least deserved some peace after what I had put them through. This was just another portion of my life that I was forced to let go of, my family. For a long while after this, lonely and feeling alone, despite having the rest of my family there for me, I roamed the Galaxy in search of a purpose, some greater meaning to my life as I had lived it like I was going to die that day on Kashyyyk and now had no idea of what to do with myself. I turned to friends and family while I searched, but finally it took a near death experience to wake me up and show me what I was to do with the rest of my life, it took the death of a friend and the torture of myself just to open my eyes. After my friend had died, a man was sent from the Republic to question me on his death, this man was Benye-Cali. Not knowing my future any longer led to much confusion and puzzlement on my part as I no longer knew what to expect. This however was a Jedi Grand Master, I had never really met a Jedi until now and he was quite interesting to me so I took a liking to him right away. This was another big step down the path I chose to tread as my life had suddenly been turned upside down the moment I realized I was in danger that day. Lucky for me, Benye took me in and I returned with him to the planet of Anobis where I was well protected by him and Saeon Faust. For weeks I spent my time there just exploring their Temple and reading about the Jedi in their archives. For the first time in my life I felt completely accepted by these people, the people of the Emerald Order. Soon I found myself making one of the hardest decisions in my life, I had decided to walk the path of the Jedi with the help of Saeon and Benye. Starting out as a Padawan, I found it hard at first as I was not used to the ways of the Jedi and was immediately humbled by Saeon through his teachings, although they were strict they were what would eventually shape me into the Jedi I am now. After months of training with Saeon and Benye, they finally decided I was ready for the trials. These were yet another defining moment in my life as they were none too difficult for me to accomplish being the skilled warrior I was, but they were testing and they helped to show me that this was the path I was truly meant to walk. In passing my trials, I showed that I was ready to become a Jedi Knight and after many months of proving myself to the Emerald Order I was finally granted the title of Jedi Master, where I am today. Throughout my training, a bond between Benye and myself was forged, a bond like I had never had with any other, not even my former husband. This was indeed something special if it could cause my heart to skip a beat like it did. I later found myself falling in love with him and began to give hints along the way only to have them returned. Ecstatic to know he felt the same way, I found myself falling even harder each day I was around him, but like a Jedi, I knew I must control my emotions and I did the best I could. Finally one night while we were having dinner together, he dropped to a knee and much to my shock, he proposed. Of course I could never say no and we were soon married after that. This is my life and history up until this day..." The projection of Arhiia bows as she disappears once more..